Application EP 0 467 671 A2 discloses a method for closing in on the trajectory of a rendez-vous by exerting successive pulses.
The article “Optimal Impulsive Intercept with low. Thrust Rendez Vous Return”, Journal of guidance, Control and Dynamics, Vol. 16, No. 3, May-June 1993, discloses a method which makes it possible to modify the trajectory of a satellite so as to avoid a collision for example and to bring it back to its initial orbit after this deviation, by exerting a succession of high thrusts and low thrusts.
The article “Simplified Alg. for short Target. Approach Paths in Orbit”, J. Spacecraft, Vol. 39, No. 5, relates to the final approach, performed by a spacecraft, to a target, when the craft is a distance of less than 100 m away. The approach to the target is performed by exerting pulses, then a retromaneuver takes place at the end of the approach.
Application US 2004/0026571 A1 discloses satellite navigation and guidance systems.